1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coupling system for modular cells incorporating parts of the control and protective gear in average and low voltage power transformation and distribution stations, which system has been specifically conceived for coupling between such cells to be effected without the latter losing their leakproof characteristics and hence without losing the gas protecting the equipment, they contain in the coupling operation, moreover for the coupling means to be functionally insensitive to pollution.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of modules or cells is well-known to house all of the electric units for controlling and protecting power transformation and distribution stations having a wholly leakproof and impervious structure in order for the equipment not to lose its electric characteristics due to environmental contamination and pollution that must be kept constant for the equipment to adequately operate.
The provision inside such cells or modules of a suitable gas, for instance hexafluoride, (SF6) which helps to keep the electrical characteristics of the equipment mounted inside the locker unchanged is also well-known.
This system for protecting all of the units within a leakproof cell with a gas inside is hampered by two significant drawbacks:
On the one hand, the electric equipment or switchgear is almost immovable to the detriment of its versatility in the event if it should be extended.
On the other hand, in the event of breakdown of or damage to one of the units of the equipment it will be necessary to reach into the cell or module for its repair or replacement, which can lead to deterioration in the imperviousness thereof and the release of an insulating gas which protected the whole of the control and protection equipment.
Modular cells are also known, which contain in their interior a functional portion of the equipment and which cells or modules are electrically connected to other adjacent cells or modules which incorporate supplementary functions. The various cells of this sort duly connected altogether determine the control and protection equipment in each case.
It can be inferred from the above that using functional cells or modules is advantageous in that the equipment can eventually be modified, both by extending and reducing the functional structure thereof.
However, a serious drawback is that since the cells or modules are not leakproof, they cannot retain the gas inside and the units they contain can and in fact suffer the adverse climatic or contaminating consequences.